Forever Till the End Collab with Cosmo003 ( posting her story soon)
by ravenclaw4life.2004
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny... before the 19 years later. Short, and Fluffy. New Chapter Almost Every Day.
1. Short Notice

**A/N I want to thank everybody who read this. I started doing this to destress, and never thought 93 people would view my story in a week! I especially want to thank my 2 reviewers for making me feel like this is possible. I love every single person reading this right now. No chapter on this… sorry but you got an extra long chapter already today. You can bet tomorrow's chapter will be exciting. It will be the First day of classes. Shoutout to Magiclaire. You were my first reviewer. I am going to turn you into one of Harry's favorite students, because of this. I need you to comment a basic profile for your character, such as Name, House, and Appearance… you will be written in as a first year. The same will happen with my 5th reviewer, 10th, 15th, and so on. If your review is negative, in an insulting way, not you need to fix this, you will not get a character. I will let all people who get characters pick sexuality and gender as well, so you don't get mad at me for assuming. Love y'all! 3 Me**


	2. After the Fight is Done

I need her. That is the only thought running through my mind. There will be forever to talk to Ron and Hermione, about the terrors that happened today, but I need Ginny. I need the comfort she brings whenever she walks into a room. I go to open the portrait hole, but someone beats me to it. It's her. We stand a few inches apart, but it feels like miles. We stand like this for a few moments, then all of a sudden, she is in my arms, and my hands are in her hair. "You're alive!" she whispers into my ear. "You made it." I look into her beautiful brown eyes."I love you Gins" She looks at her feet then back up at me. "You hurt me last year Harry, I can't go through that again it's just too much." "Ginny I only did that because I didn't want you dead. Please, try and understand." She looks at me. " Why Harry. Why should I risk it?" I look at her. "I can't make you love me, but I can tell you as much as I want that I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I turned and walked away. I went up to my old dormitory and sat on my bed. I hear a faint knock on the door, "Harry, can I come in?" I don't answer, but hear the door creak open. Ginny sits by me and turns my head towards hers. She looks directly into my eyes and says, "I love you too." I choose then to kiss her. Sadly, that's also when Ron decided to walk in. "OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" Ginny pulls away slowly and rolls her eyes. I tried not to laugh at her. "RON!" Hermione shouted running in. "He was snogging her Hermione. HE WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND SNOGGED HER!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron. "It's ok darling." Hermione looked at him and calmed him down. Ron took a deep breath, rubbed the back of his neck and spun back towards Harry and Ginny. "I hate every part of this but I obviously can't stop it" He pulled Hermione's hand into his and left the dorm. Ginny chose then to bust out laughing, and I could not help but join in. "IT'S NOT FUNNY" Ron bellows from outside the door, only making us laugh harder. After we calm down, I take her hand and pull her out of the dormitory. I don't even know where I am going until we walk up next to the black lake. I sit down in the alcove of a tree. I drop Ginny's hand and stare out at the lake. "Hey you, come back to me" I don't look up but I reply."I don't know why you aren't mad at me. You lost a brother today, because of me, but all I cared about were my feelings for you. Your family has given me so much, and now their son is dead. How could you forgive me?" I slowly turn my head and look at her. She takes a deep breath then says." I had nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong. What happened to Fred wasn't your fault." I stand and pull her to me. "Why can't you blame me, it would make getting over this so much easier." She laughs. "When has your life ever been easy Potter?" I can't help but laugh with her at that. "I love you so much," I say. She leans into my chest and says the words I love hearing from her, "I love you too." We walk back to the Gryffindor dormitories silently, hand in hand. When we enter the portrait hole, we see Professor McGonagall we walk in the rest of the way and the portrait hole swings shut. "Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to complete your 7th year of Hogwarts, as our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" For a second I am in pure shock, then Ginny is kissing me in pure excitement, and Ron and Hermione are giving me the thumbs up. "I would be honored Professor." Ron and Hermione ran up and hugged me, while Ginny squealed. I leave the big crowd to go up to bed. A few minutes later, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron walk in, give me a quick "congrats" and climb into bed as well. I start to doze off before I realize something, I have no home to go to tomorrow, but before I can worry too much, I hear Ron say, "You can stay at the burrow right?" I don't even consider before agreeing. Then for the first time in my life, I fell into a deep, uninterrupted, painless sleep.


	3. Finally Home

The next morning, I wake up and stuff my meager amount of belongings, into my rucksack. Next to me, Ron does the same. We hear a knock at the door. Neville, Dean, and Seamus have already left the dorm, so we open the door. Ginny and Hermione are standing there waiting for us. Ginny comes over to me and grabs my hand. She looks at my rucksack and laughs. "What?" I ask, my face turning pink. "Your bag is in rags." I look at it then look at her solemnly. "Well sweetheart, when you are trying to not die, the state of your bag is the least of your worries." She rolls her eyes and says, "smartass," as she leans in for a kiss. I see Ron pointedly look away and ask Hermione if she was going to the Burrow with them. " Well Ronald, I think I am going to steal you to meet my parents before the pair of us go to the burrow." Ron gulped audibly, making Ginny laugh against me. "Alright I will tell your mum Ron, have fun." and with that, I pull Ginny closer and disapparate. When we arrive at the Burrow, Ginny sucks in air. "I never want to experience that again!" I laugh and give her an apologetic look. "You'll get used to it love." Then I hear thunking on the stairs as six pairs of feet come running down. Mr. Weasly catches my eye, and I quickly take a step away from Ginny, who laughs, before coming and leaning against me again. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasly is all of a sudden in my arms. "I was so scared when I saw Hagrid with you, NEVER scare me like that again, I thought I lost two of my boys." I bury my head in her shoulder and hug her tighter. That one sentence made me feel like I finally had a home, for all of my seventeen years." "I'm sorry Mrs-" "No, you call me Molly now, and you better call Arthur by his name too. Especially that you are back with Ginny." I smile and pull away, just for her to go after Ginny. As Mrs. Weasly babies Ginny, I get a mouthed "Help me" from Ginny, and quickly cough to hide my laughter. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Bill asks. "Hermione is forcing Won-Won to meet the parents," Ginny says with a snigger. Just to get a questioning look from Bill? "Won-Won?" I look at him straight in the eye and shake my head as if to say, you don't want to know. He nods in understanding, then pats me on the shoulder, then crosses into the kitchen. "Um, Molly," the name sounds weird coming from my mouth, " can I take Ginny into the village for a cup of tea?" She gives me an understanding look. "Of course dear, just be back for dinner." I lace my fingers into Ginny's and we walk out the door. "Harry wait." I stop and swivel to face Ginny, noticing the sun behind her makes her hair look on fire. "Are you ashamed to be with me is that why you jumped away from me?" I look into her eyes and say, "I could never be ashamed of you Gins, I just couldn't deal with another Ron situation." I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you more than anything." She smiles and starts winging the hand I am holding back and forth in a childish way, making me laugh. "What?" She asks through giggles. I roll my eyes and say, "You're ridiculous," before putting my arm across her shoulders. "Now, before anything else, I have nothing to wear, muggle or otherwise. "Well, mum and I used to get everybody's muggle clothes from a shop just down the way. We could go there." I look at her. "That sounds perfect, then we can get lunch and tea." "What, I get to go to tea with the famous Harry Potter?!" She asks feigning excitement. "Shut up," I say this as I bend down and kiss her, "You think you are so cute," I say against her lips. "Mhm," I pull away and swat her arm, making her laugh even more. We walk into the shop and the store manager comes up to us automatically. "Ginevra Weasley, I thought I would never see you again in here." Ginny looked at me for a second before turning back to the manager. "Hello Ms. Albie," she says with a fake smile. "Now who is this?" Ms. Albie asks, turning her attention to me. "I'm Harry Potter, I'm Ginny's favorite athlete, " I say with a straight face, making Ginny swat me on the arm. "He is my boyfriend, and for his information, I am my favorite athlete." I kiss her playfully, then start searching the store, while Ginny talks to the manager. In a few minutes, my arms are loaded down with polos, t-shirts, jeans, and trainers. Ginny found a few skirts, shirts, and sandals. We pay, say goodbye to Ms. Albie, then head to the sandwich shop across the street. After we eat, we head back to the Burrow, where Ron and Hermione are waiting by the door. Ron is drenched in sweat, and Hermione is laughing. "So I take it went well," I say with a snigger. "You have no idea mate, your girlfriend's parents are like your second family, but the Grangers, it was scary!" By the time he finishes his sentence, we are all laughing. Ron rolls his eyes, stands up, kisses Hermione, and goes inside. I wrap my arm around Ginny's waist, then head inside, for a night with my so-called "second family"


	4. Hogwarts Letters and a Goodnight Kiss

**To all my readers, please review, I have now done 3 chapters, and want to makesure they look good. I know they are short, but I try to post daily to make up for length :)**

The rest of the summer passed by with no sorrow, (except when Hermione broke her arm attempting to play Quidditch). All too soon, three Hogwarts owls and a handsome Pheonix appeared at the window. "Fawkes!" I say in disbelief. He had two letters attached to his leg. One with the Hogwarts Crest, and one in a handwriting I recognized anywhere. It was Dumbledore's handwriting. I pull that one of Fawkes' leg first. I open it with trembling hands. I take it in, a message from the dead, composed one of the few people who loved me.

Harry,

If you are reading this, I am already gone. Fawkes needs a new master, and you have the most devoted loyalty to me, and Fawkes is quite fond of you. Also, if you take a job position at Hogwarts, I have told Minerva that you shall be Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. If you accept, you will make me one of the proudest mentors, you are the only person I want to take my place once Minerva is gone.

With Much Love,

Albus Dumbledore

Tears come to my eyes as the others come down. "What's wrong love?" Ginny asks, wrapping her arms around my waist. I show her the letter, then show Ron and Hermione. "Deputy Headmaster?!" Hermione asks excitedly. I nod, then take the Hogwarts letter of Fawkes, who comes to perch on my shoulder. I open the Hogwarts letter.

Mr. Potter,

As Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, you will be required to teach the following standards, along with personal lessons.

How to Produce a Patronus (3rd years+)

Boggarts (All students)

Dangers of Dark Magic (O.W.L. students+)

You can also continue to play Quidditch for this year only, but Team Captaincy will go to Ms. Ginevera Weasly.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall

I look at Ginny. "Congratulations," I say as I pick her up to kiss her. "Same to you Professor." She replies with a smile. Ron and Hermione are holding Head Boy and Girl badges."Looks like we all achieved something this year," Ron says with a laugh. I grab Ginny by the hand and say "Meet you guys at Diagon Alley" I pull Ginny into me and Dissaperate. "I hate doing that!" Ginny complains loudly. I laugh and grab her hand. I bow a deep bow in front of her. "Where to first m'lady." She pulls me up, laughing, telling me to "shut up." We wait a few more minutes until Ron and Hermione show up. "Where are we going first?" Ron asks. "I need stuff for my lessons, and to show you guys what books you need for it, so how about Flourish and Blotts?" I suggest. They all agree so we head that way. In the store, I head straight for the DADA books. I pick up Defensive Spells Level One-Seven, Danger of Dark Arts Grade 5 and 6, and Dark Magic Through the Ages. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny do the same, but they also pick up books for their other classes. Next, we head to Madam Malkin's. I need some robes and suits to wear for teaching, I let Ginny pick my dress robes, and end up with wine red. After we go there, we get lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, then ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. We apparate back to the Burrow. At the Burrow, I go and pack for Hogwarts, realizing, I would no longer share a dorm with Neville, Seamus, Dean, or Ron. I also realized Ron would have to get 4 new dorm mates. Ron walks in and I give him an apologetic look. "What is it mate?" He asks. You have to share a room with a bunch of 17-year-olds because I am a teacher. He gives me a dirty look. "Yeah, thank you for that mate." I laugh and finish packing. Before I go to bed I walk into Ginny's room. She notices me and comes to kiss me. "Tomorrow, you aren't taking the train." She looks confused. "Oh?" I smile as I say, "You're going with me." She laughs and agrees. I kiss her, then head back to Ron and I's room for the night, knowing tomorrow my first normal (hopefully) year of my life will start.


	5. At Hogwarts and A Family affair

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Thank you so so much to Magiclaire for your review, and being the first person to review (I don't count my brother), you get to choose a theme for a chapter and I have followed you. I would love to see you write, because I saw you hadn't posted any stories yet.**

I wake up early the next morning and head down the first flight of stairs to Ginny's room. "Time to get up love," I say from the doorway. I head downstairs to the kitchen and start making breakfast for the two of us when I hear her coming down the stairs. She comes into the kitchen and wraps her arms around my waist. I don't think anything from it until I hear her snoring. I turn around to face her, then pick her up, causing her to shriek. "Shhhhhh!" I tell her, laughing. She hits my arm then sits at the table. A few minutes later, I bring in eggs and toast. We eat and make small talk until the rest of the house wakes up. When Molly comes down, she rolls her eyes. "Harry," she says in an exasperated tone, " Why did you make the breakfast?" I look at her dead in the eye and say, "Because I can't stick around to clean up." She shrugs, then goes in to get coffee. I look at Ginny. "Are you all packed?" She nods. "Meet me by the door in five minutes I say. I go upstairs and get my trunk dragging it downstairs, with Fawkes on my shoulder. I hug all six Weasleys and Hermione. I then pull Ginny into me and Dissaperate. We arrive in my office at Hogwarts a few seconds later. I set my trunk down. "We have exactly 5 hours until the other students arrive, let's make this office feel like home." She laughs. "That seems like quite the challenge," she says, eyeing the dust piles in strange places around the room. A few hours later, the office looks warm and home-like. We hear a knock on the door and Ron and Hermione come in. "I love what you have done to the place Harry," Hermione says as she walks around. She goes back over to Ron and kisses him. "We have Head duty in McGonagall's office in 5 minutes love." Ron looks at her. "I really can't believe I'm Head Boy, I figured the lot of us got into way to much trouble." Hermione kisses him again, then drags him out bye the hand. "Bye Harry, bye Ginny, we love you," she calls over her shoulders. Giny waves as I close the door with a laugh. I kiss Ginny, then look at her sheepishly. I have to go talk to the other professors, you are welcome to come with if you don't want to be alone, but I kinda can't avoid it." She laughs. "You're so cute when you're nervous," she says before kissing me. "Let's go, but if you don't mind love, I would prefer to spend as little time as possible with our old friend 'Sluggy'." I roll my eyes then pull her off my desk, where she has sat for the past hour. I lace my fingers through hers and head towards the teacher's lounge at the end of the corridor. I walk in. "Ms. Weasley, what are you doing in here, this area is off limit to students!" Flitwick is turning red. "Relax Professor, she is with me," I say looking at her to find her slightly shaken. I give her a small kiss on the lips, which makes Flitwick give a small "Oh." he pales. "My apologies Potter, I didn't know, I-I -I fe-fe-feel horrib-ble." He goes on stammering for a minute. "It is ok Professor, not many people know about us." "Harry m'boy!" Ginny gives a small groan s Slughorn walks in. "Hello, sir." Slughorn pats my shoulder, before leaning in to whisper, "She is quite a catch." Making my ears turn red. I pull Ginny close to me again. "I best be off. Hagrid wanted to see me." I pull Ginny along next to me. I kiss her passionately. "What was that for?" She looks at me questionably. "To remind you why I came back here." She looks around for a second before saying, "I thought you wanted to come back." She looks at her feet. I put my hand under her chin, and lift her head towards my face. "Not all scars can be seen, but I can't get over it by fearing it. I can't do it alone either." This time she kisses me. "You will never have to face any of this alone. I mean seriously you have that dusty old portrait of Dumbledore if you feel lonely just talk to him." I laugh. " Jeez, you are horrible." "I know." She pushes me against the wall and kisses me again. "Ok, I say pulling away after what felt like ages. We do actually need to see Hagrid, but let's get Ron and Hermione first." We lace fingers and head to Gryffindor common room. When we walk in, we see students snogging on the couch. We get closer just to find that it was Ron and Hermione. I snuck right up to behind Ron's ear and shout "OI!" into his ear making him jump away from Hermione. "Just because I gave you my permission doesn't mean you can just go around snogging my sister!" Ron punches my arm, while Hermione laughs. "Shut up mate." I laugh and punch him back. "Come on lovebirds, we're going to visit Hagrid," Ginny says also laughing. Ron and Hermione get off the couch. Hermione walks up next to me. "You think of me as your sister?" Her eyes are watering slightly. "Well let me see, the past 7 years we have almost been killed, seven times together, we defeated a mountain troll together, and you went around the world with me looking for Horcruxes, and seeing as to how I am not in love with you, and we're definitely more than friends, you have to be my sister," I say matter of factly. "I love you too smart alec," Hermione says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me Harry." Ginny turns my head away from Hermione and kisses me. "She may be your sister, but I am your girlfriend, and I would love to walk with you guys, but the passage is only two wide, and I don't know how much more of Ronald's grumbling I can take before my head explodes. Hermione laughs and backs up to walk with Ron, while Ginny comes up and takes my hand.

 **A/n review for a chance to theme a chapter!**


	6. The Feast

**A/N I thought I would be nice and actually post a 2nd chapter today, it is a short one, but it should make up for not posting anything Saturday. Disclaimer: Hagrid is almost IMPOSSIBLE to do dialect for, so he will only appear for short bursts of time and does not say a whole bunch, so to all the Hagrid Fans I apologize**

We approach Hagrid's Hut as the last bit of sunlight fades away. I knock on the door. Hagrid opens it with a wide grin. " 'Arry! I didn' 'spect ya ter visi' me already!" "Hello Hagrid," I say as I walk in with Ginny close behind, and Ron and Hermione right behind her. "Oh, yer brough' evr'ybody." "Of course I did Hagrid, everybody wanted to see you." I sit down on one of the four gigantic chairs, and Ginny sits on my lap, leaning against my chest. "Are ya, two together now?" I look at Ginny and think what would happen if I joke around. I take my chances as I say "Maybe." She socks me in the arm, then looks at Hagrid. "Yes I am currently going out with the prat in this chair." Hagrid guffawed, then went serious. "Th' feas' is 'bout ter star' 'Arry, yer need ter get down there, bein' dep'ty headmaster an all." I looked at my watch, then jumped up, accidentally knocking Ginny to the floor. "Sorry, love," I say helping her up and kiss her. I put my arm around her then head into the Great Hall. I turn towards the staff table, while Gin and the others sit at the Gryffindor table. I take my seat next to McGonagall. She passes me a list of First Years. I call out names, to get a round of applause from each table as the students were sorted. After the Sorting, McGonagall goes up and starts with announcements. "First of all, please welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and Deputy Headmaster, Mr. Harry James Potter." I stood while the Great Hall exploded in applause, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. "Ahem,"McGonagall brought the attention of students to her again,"I would also like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl this year, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger." Once again the Great Hall exploded into applause, which gets even louder when they kiss. McGonagall waits for the applause to die down before restarting the announcements. "I would also like to introduce Quidditch Captains, but please hold your applause until I am done. For Gryffindor, Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, for Slytherin, Mr. Alec Jacoby Dodger, for Hufflepuff, Ms. Katie Elyse Hale, and for Ravenclaw, Ms. Luna Pandora Lovegood. I clapped loudly, never knowing Luna could play quidditch, and secretly hoped she didn't play seeker. "Also, keep out of the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade for 3rd years and up, no magic in the corridors, unless absolutely necessary," McGonagall finishes up. After dinner, I slipped by Ginny. "Meet me in my office before you go to the common room" Five minutes later, Ginny walked into his office. "Thank God, I did NOT want to go watch the Ron and Hermione Snogging Show. I laughed. "Well my love, how about the Harry and Ginny Show?" Ginny pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me. After about twenty minutes we break apart and I tell her goodnight.


	7. Why My Family?

**I am writing Luna in as a NEWT student, because she was taken captive in the middle of that year, just to clear any confusion. Also I know I said I wasn't posting till' Monday, but I have to work, so I give you Monday's Update today... possibly, I might have something for y'all tomorrow.**

I wake up early the next morning to see Winky setting a tray on my desk, before vanishing with a pop. I eat quickly, then look at the day's schedule. I have an OWL class with Hufflepuff and Slytherin, a Ravenclaw NEWT class and a 7th year class with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, that I hope includes Ginny, Ron and Hermione. In the middle of my first class, about how to produce a patronus, a squirrely 3rd year comes in, looking very frantic. "Sir, I've been sent to tell you that Hermione Granger was attacked with the Cruciatus Curse and a Stunning Spell to the chest, Mr. Potter. McGonagall will be in shortly to finish the lesson, and tells you to Floo to Saint Mungo's as fast as you can." I quickly pack up my things, and rush to my office, running into McGonagall on my way down. "Mr. Potter, she is hovering right now, you better hurry!" I nodded in understanding and ran to my fireplace, I toss a handful of powder in and jump into the flames, in one movement. "Saint Mungo's!" I shout frantically. While I spin all I can think is, my sister is going to die, I'm going to lose another person I love. When I stop spinning, I climb out, and run to the spells wing. When I get there, Ginny comes running up in tears. I hold her and rock back and forth till she calms down. "Is she still alive?" I ask. Ginny slowly shakes her head. I burst into tears. "Will they let me see her?" Ginny nods. I open the door that says Granger, H. She is unnaturally pale, and her pink cheeks are now ash white. I fall over her and cry. The closest I ever came to a sister, now dead. "Why are you crying, Harry?" I jump, and Hermione moves to sit up. "B-b-but y-you were j-just d-d-dead!" I stutter. "Was I?" I run to the door. "GINNY GO FIND RON AND GET IN HERE!" Five minutes later, Ginny and Ron walk in. "HERMIONE!" Ginny screams and wraps her arms around Hermione. Ron stands for a second, before collapsing next to her. "'Mione, my 'Mione" He holds her head against him. "Harry, how did you save her?" Ginny asks, tears still fresh on her face. "I didn't first I was crying, and next thing I know she is alive and well." I struggle to explain it, but they seem to understand. Ginny goes to get a Healer. I go and hold Hermione's other hand. "Thank Merlin you are ok." Hermione can barely lift her head. Ron strokes her hair and speaks to her softly. "'Mione, never scare me like that again oh my one and only 'Mione I love you so much" He leans in and kisses her. They kiss for a long time before the Healer walks in. Well, Ms. Granger, you should be able to head back to school tomorrow. Ginny gives a sigh of relief. I feel relaxed now that I know my sister is ok. I couldn't lose another family member. No matter how makeshift my family was. They were still my family and my everything. "Love you, Mione!" I call. "Get better Mione! Ginny says. "Ron, I will let McGonagall know you are staying here tonight. Of all people, McGonagall should understand given the circumstances." I say, while pulling Ginny closer and disapparating into my office. When our feet are firmly on the ground again, Ginny starts shaking. "Love?" She asks while keeping her face buried into my chest? "Hm?" I reply keeping my hand in her hair. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you for saving my best friend." I pull her face towards me. "I don't know either, but all I know is I didn't lose any more family tonight and that is all that matters, is . my family is still alive, even if it is barely alive, and together. She brings my head down to hers and pulls me into a deep kiss. I hold her hair with my hand, with my other hand on the small of her back. She breaks away, eyes brimming with tears, "Was that what it was like to die.?" " I never truly died my love." For the first time, I feel like opening up about that fateful night, full of so much death and destruction. "That night, I used the resurrection stone. I saw my mother, my father, Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin. They kept me close to them. I didn't even hear the curse. All I saw was a flash of green, then I was at King's Cross. Dumbledore was there. He told me I was allowed to die, to move on past this life, into the next one. Instead, I came back. I don't know why, but I did. I knew I needed to defeat Voldemort. When I came to again, Narcissa Malfoy said I was dead, knowing I wasn't. She saved me. Then, they all used Crucio on me. I forced myself to remain limp and non-moving, knowing any sign of life and I would die for real. Voldemort made Hagrid carry my body back into Hogwarts. Hearing how devastated you were when you thought me dead, made me thankful for my choice to stay. I hid under the invisibility cloak, and you know the rest." She looks at me for a moment, before curling up in my lap. "I wish I was with you." I turn her around to face me. "No you don't, because all the people that were with me when that curse hit me, were dead. If I saw you, I would have given up, so I could join you in the next life." She looks at me. "I kept you alive?" I nod and bury my face in her hair. "You are my everything Ginny."I lift her face up and hold it in my hand and kiss her. Never leave me, ever.

 **Don't hate me or hurting Hermione, most people hurt Ginny or Harry. I also wanted to show a little more of Hermione and harry's relationship, because you see canon ships, but never that sibling relationship between Harry and Hermione.**


	8. First Classes and a Strange Encounter

**A/N I am so so so sorry I haven't posted all week. Claire, I will add more of you throughout the story, I just needed to get Josh's background in, because I am going to try and make you the person who is always there for him. Please please please Review!**

I wake up the next morning, and Ginny is still in my lap leaned against me. I nudge her awake. "Harry!, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm so-" I cut her off with a kiss. "It's ok, love." I hear a tapping on my window. I look over and see a tiny owl that looks like it just downed 5 cups of coffee. "Pig! Harry go open the window!" I go over and let Pig in. He jitters excitedly as I untie the note from his leg. As soon as the note is free, he flies happily around the room, bugging Fawkes. I open the note and begin to read aloud. "Dear Harry and Ginny, Hermione is okay, they don't want her to floo or apparate until tonight though, so I am just going to stay with her. The healers say that the thing that brought Hermione back, was how Harry thought he would give his life for Hermione to live. I sure am glad we met on the Hogwarts express all those years ago, or I could lose the girl I love most. With love, Ron." Ginny sighs in relief. She hugs me. "She is going to be ok, love." Tears of happiness filled my eyes. My sister is safe. I will not lose anybody else today. I pull Ginny closer and kiss her before she leaves to get ready for the day. I have all house first years today. I am calling role when the strangest group of friends walk in. A Slytherin between two Gryffindors. I look down at my list of students and find that they are the last people in the room. The Gryffindors are Claire and Josh, and the Slytherin is Jeff. Josh's last name makes me stop in my tracks. Josh Riddle. "Josh, can you come here for a second?" He looks at his friends, then follows me into my office. "Josh, I need to know, do you have any relation to Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He looks at me, and I see his eyes are gold. Definitely strange. "Why? Just because my father tried to kill you doesn't mean I will." I look into his eyes and see myself in him. "Josh, I don't think you are going to try and kill me, I just can't risk you taking the same path of your father. I need you to come to me if you ever need anything. You can also stay with me over the holidays. I understand being orphaned, and I hope you don't blame me, for killing your father." Just then he breaks down in tears. "My father tried to kill you, yet you are treating me like your kid. My parents never cared for me. My mother left me in the care of house-elves when she went on her killing sprees. My father tried to make me hard as stone. He used the Cruciatus curse on me, whenever I tried to show my feelings." I look into those golden eyes one more time. "You're safe with me Josh," I say, before giving him a minute to clean himself up before going back out to the classroom. I go up to the front of the class. "Good morning everybody. My name is Harry Potter. In this class, I will teach you to face your fears, keep evil at bay, and protect yourself when faced with danger. Mr. Riddle, please assist me." Claire pushes him gently towards me. "Now, Josh will go against his boggart. A boggart takes the form of your worst fears. The spell to get rid of a boggart is quite simple. 'Riddikulus!' Repeat back to me, no wands at first. A chorus of "Riddikulus!" fills the room. "Very good. Now Mr. Riddle, wand at the ready." I open a trunk and a boggart pops out. It forms into Bellatrix Lestrange. She raises her wand and, "Riddikulus!" Josh shouts with all his might. She is all of a sudden wearing a shower cap, and a rubber duck floatie. The class bursts into laughter. "Ok, get in line so everyone gets a chance." I pull Josh aside, who is shaking in terror. "That is your mum isn't it?" He nods. I pat him on the shoulder and let him take a break. The class is about to end. "Everybody who faced the boggart gets 10 house points. Josh gets 15." Have a great day. I sit at my desk, as seventh year Gryffindor files in. I have my head in my arms, so I don't notice Ginny crouch by my desk. "Are you ok love?" I look up. "I have Voldemort and Bellatrix's kid in one of my classes." She looks at me. "I am taking him in, I want him to end up different than his father." She nods in understanding. She kisses me on the forehead. "You will make a great father someday." She turns and goes to sit by a few of her Gryffindor friends. I teach the lesson on patronuses and only one takes form. A galloping horse runs around the room. It comes from Ginny's wand. I give Gryffindor 10 points and dismiss the class, glad to be done for the day. Ginny stays behind. I put on a mock serious expression and tone. "Can I help you, Miss. Weasley?" She laughs, then pulls me into her arms, kissing me. We kiss for what feels like ages, before breaking apart to go to dinner. I kiss her quickly one more time and go to the staff table. I eat, then wait in my office for Ron and Hermione to show up. About 30 minutes later, Ginny comes in as well. I make sure there is a fire in my fireplace before pulling Ginny into my lap and kissing her passionately. I hear a woosh, but choose to ignore it. I regret that decision and always will. "OI! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Hermione laughs, and my heart fills with joy. I wrap my arm around Ron. "You gave me my sister, thank you." He pats my shoulder before we break apart, and I lift Hermione off the ground. "I was so worried." She looks into my eyes. "I know." I kiss the top of her head and give her one more hug. "Love you 'Mione." I say. "Love you too little bro." I roll my eyes as she turns and leaves, leaning into Ron. I turn back to Ginny, now where were we. She laughs. "I love you more than you know Ginny." She shuts me up with a kiss. Sooner than I wish, she heads to the common room. I decided to grade some essays that my NEWT students wrote, on how to identify danger. I laugh as I read Luna's, who said evil peoples minds have more Wrackspurts in them. I give her an O and move on. A few hours later, I head to bed, dreaming of a life with Ginny, Josh, Teddy, and biological kids.


	9. Pain of the Past (Chapter 8 Prequel )

**A/N Just a shortie for chapter 8 setup... consider this to be chapter 7.5 :)**

I wake up in the middle of the night, and it takes a second for me to realize why. My scar is hurting. Really hurting. I press a hand to my scar and head to Dumbledore's old office. "Chocolate Frogs," I manage to say through the pain. The gargoyle jumps aside and I run up the stairs, I bang on the door. "Come in" A tired voice calls. "Professor, it's my scar." Her eyes widen. "There is no way, he can't be back. Have you had any visions Potter?" I shake my head. I flop into an armchair by the desk. The pain finally subsides. "He had a kid." She looks at me, confused. "Who Potter?" "Voldemort. He had a son. I told him I would take him in and now my scar is hurting. " She looks at me. "Be careful Potter." I nod, then leave the office. I go into my office and see Ginny sitting behind my desk. "McGonagall told me." She stands up and I sit in my chair. She crouches down in front of me and holds my hands. "She said I could stay with you if you want me to." I nod, and pull her close to me. We stay like this for a while just in each other's arms. Once I am calm, I pull away and look into her eyes. "I am so in love with you." When she answers, it is barely in a whisper. "I love you too." I pull her up to where she is standing in front of me, then I stand up. I look down at her, and she looks up at me. Her hand comes up and strokes my face. I press my hand into the small of her back, and hold her head against my chest. She pulls away just far enough to bring my lips down to hers. Soon, lying side-by-side and hand-in-hand with Ginny, I fall asleep.


	10. Hufflepuff!

I wake up. The pain in my scar has long since left, and I feel much better than the night before. What if Josh is the reason behind the pain in my scar? What if there is more to that kid than meets the eye? It is a Saturday, and a trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny starts to stir, so I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. She leaves my office, then comes back in a few minutes later. I wake up for real this time. "I knew you were faking," she says with a laugh. I get out of bed and find jeans and a hoodie for Hogsmeade. When I reach for my favorite hoodie, I see it is gone. "Ginny, have you seen my sweatshirt?" She comes out of the bathroom wearing leggings, my hoodie, and converse. I laugh. "Guess I found it" She looks at it and sees that it is darker around my heart, almost like a burn. "What happened?"I lift my t-shirt to show her the scar Voldemort gave me when he tried a second time to use the killing curse on me. She comes closer. "Is that where he tried to kill you the second time." I nod and let my shirt fall back over the scar. She wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me. "If I can help it, nobody will ever hurt you again." I pull her into a kiss.

After I pull away, I take her hand in mine, grab a jacket, and head out of my office. I turn a corner and see a Gryffindor sitting against the wall crying as other students jeer at him. I take a few steps closer before I realize who it is. "It's Josh," I whisper into Ginny's ear. She nods and drops my hand. I walk forward closer to the bullies. They are all Hufflepuff. The ones who are supposed to be loyal and accepting, are taunting this boy who is scared of his mother above all things. "HEY!" All of the Hufflepuffs jump back in surprise. One of them is a prefect. "30 points from Hufflepuff apiece, and you will no longer be a prefect." They all look at me with mouths wide open, but I am not done yet. "Detentions with me for 2 months, every…" I think of a day that would not interfere with time with Ginny, or Quidditch. "Monday. Now go, and do not let me catch you making the same mistake again." I finish, feeling the anger leave me. "You have no right to do that!" The prefect yells at me. I spin on my heel and Ginny grabs my arm. I hold her hand, and stay surprisingly calm as I say, "I think Deputy Headmaster holds those rights actually, because Deputy Headmaster picks the prefects from a list, given to him by heads of houses." She turns red, then hangs her head. "Oh one more thing, you will not be going into Hogsmeade today, due to the fact you don't know when to stop." She storms away red-faced.

I turn to Josh. "Come with us today Josh." He looks at me. "First years aren't allowed in Hogsmeade, Professor." I look at him. "I think we can bend the rules just this once." His face glows in anticipation. "Go get a sweater," Ginny says to him. He runs up to Gryffindor tower as fast as he can. "You are going to be an amazing father one day." She says, looking up at me. I kiss her. "And you a great mother." She kisses me again, and we don't break apart until we hear a faint "Ew" from Josh. Ginny breaks away with a laugh. I take Ginny's hand in mine and an arm around Josh's shoulders. We head into the Village making small talk and cracking jokes. Our first stop is Honeydukes, I give Josh a Galleon, and tell him to go crazy, figuring he can't go very far with that much. I then take Ginny and buy us a sugar quill to share. A few minutes later, Josh finds his way back to us with his arms loaded with candies of all kinds, getting ready to go up front. I put out an arm and stop him in his tracks. I pull out the dungbombs and Puking Pastilles. "Now you can go." Ginny laughs. Once Josh finished checking out, we head down the street to the Three Broomsticks, where I buy all of us a butterbeer.

A few hours later, I give Josh to Ron and Hermione to take back to the school, and take Ginny down to a small cafe at the edge of town, to get some lunch. We sit in silence for a minute before Ginny talks. "Ok, what is wrong?" I look at her in bewilderment. "How can you tell something is wrong?" She rolls her eyes. "I've known you since I was 10, loved you since 11, you saved my life when I was 11, must I go on?" I pull her into my lap, and wrap my arms around her, laying my head on her shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this. Between Josh and you and Quidditch and my classes." She looks at me. "Are you breaking up with me?" I see tears starting to for in her eyes. "No, I am breaking up with quidditch this season." She looks at my eyes wide. "You're quitting Quidditch?" I nod sadly. I hate this fate just as much as she does, but I have to give something up, and it's not about to be her or Josh. She snuggles into my chest. "You are doing that for me?" I nod and kiss the top of her head. She stretches her legs out on the booth and plays with my hand. After about an hour of this, we head back up to the school. I kiss her goodnight, then head up to my office, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. My Beautiful Family

Chapter 9

 **A/N Thank you Reanne Hall for the amazing drawings of Josh's, Claire's, and Jeff's faces! They are so amazing, and it was so much fun to work with you on it!**

I wake up to a gentle knock on the door. "Harry, can I come in?" A shaky voice calls from outside the door. I open the door to see Hermione standing there, with puffy eyes. I nod, and she barely makes it into the door, before she collapses. "HERMIONE!" I pull her up to her feet and set her in my chair. I crouch down in front of her, searching her eyes for anything that might help me find out what is wrong. "Hermione? What's wrong?" She looks up weakly, and I see the pain that reaches her face. "It hurts Harry. Every movement I make hurts. Ever since I came back from St. Mungo's, I have felt the pain constantly." I stand up, then grab my wand from my desk. If a Cruciatus Curse caused the pain you are feeling, then a basic pain remover charm should work. I mutter the spell under my breath, and Hermione automatically sits us straighter. "The charm will wear off in an hour, go to Madame Pomfrey for something more permanent. One more thing: Why didn't you tell Ron?" She takes a deep breath before beginning. "Ever since the accident, he has been super protective of me. I didn't want him to freak out more, when he already acts like he could lose me at any moment." I hold her hand. "I feel the same way about Ginny. Even though it may seem like I am laid back, I do ANYTHING to make her happy. I put a shield spell on her evernight when I kiss her at night, so no harm will come to her in the night. You girls chose two boys, who have lost too many loved ones, or had them injured, things like that. We love you guys, and do not want any harm to come to you." She nods in understanding and gives a feeble smile. "Thank you Harry." I give her a hug and she walks down towards the hospital wing. I close the door, shower, and then dress, before I go to McGonagall's office.

"Professor?" I hear footsteps approaching the door. "Yes Potter come in." I walk in and sit in front of her desk. "I need the day today to go to the Ministry of Magic for a business reason and I was wondering if-" "Yes Potter, Miss Weasley can go with you, let me send for her." I step forward. "Actually Professor, I was wondering if Josh Riddle could come with me." "Oh," a look of shock registered on her face, "Of course, he will be in your office shortly." I thank her, then leave her office, heading down to mine. A few minutes later, Josh walks in. "Am I in trouble?" I chuckle. "No, Josh. I would like you to accompany me to the Ministry." He looks confused for a minute, then nods. I grab his wrist and apparate into the Atrium. He looks shocked for a second, then shakes it off. I walk towards the minister's office. At the door I look at Josh. "Wait here, I have to know I can trust you." He nods then leans against the wall. I walk in, and I am greeted by none other than Mr. Weasley. "Harry, what do I owe the privilege?" I sit in front of him. "I am here to do an adoption." He looks at me in surprise, but pulls out the necessary paperwork. "Name?" "Josh Tom Riddle." Mr. Weasley puts down his quill. "You want to adopt Voldemort's son?" I nod. "Very well. Sign here and here, and I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Thank you Sir, see you at Christmas.""Bye Harry." I walk out to see Josh hasn't moved. "Do you hate the last name Riddle, I noticed the way you scrunched up your face when I said it." He nods, but looks very confused. "What about Potter, there is a last name to be proud of." I risk a glance at him. "Where are you going with this Professor?" I look into this golden eyes, that shine so brightly."I adopted you today Josh, your new name is Josh Ignitus Potter." He quickly wraps his arms around me, and starts to sob. I hold him, and comfort him, glad he is finally happy. I apparate back to Hogsmeade, then walk up to Hogwarts with my arm around Josh. I call Ginny up to my office. She walks in, and looks confused when she sees Josh in the chair. I put my arms around her waist. "I adopted Josh today." She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. I pull away, making her look confused. "Only one more person to make a Potter now." Ginny gasps. "Obviously not now, because you are still in school, but next christmas, I want to get married. I will propose to you officially this Summer, but I promise I will still love you. She laughs. I kiss her, making Josh fake gag in the chair. "Get used to it kid, you will be seeing a lot more of it. Keeping one arm around Ginny, I pull Josh into a bear hug, and Ginny wraps round him too. I kiss her lips, then the top of Josh's head. I finally have a family, and I will go to the ends of the earth for them.


	12. Sorry Guys

**A/N Sorry guys, the huge 2000 word chapter I was writing got deleted. I will post as soon as I can. So sorry.**


	13. Dark Shadow Over Us

I wake up the next morning to the sun streaming through my window. Josh is on the couch, snoring loudly. I look at the old clock in the corner. There is five minutes until, oh my god I'm late! I sit up quickly, waking Ginny up. "Morning my love, is everything ok?" I put on my glasses, then jump out of bed. "No we have five minutes until breakfast." She jumps out of bed and goes to wake up Josh. "Josh love, you need to wake up, we have five minutes." He gets off the couch, and gets dressed, then runs down to the great hall. Ginny kisses me then gets dressed. I get dressed after her, then we walk hand in hand down to breakfast. At the entry door, I stop her. Come to my office for dinner tonight. She nods, then kisses me. I wrap my arms around her, then head to the staff table. During breakfast, I watch Josh sit by Ginny. I smile, wishing I could be with them.

I had 3 classes today. NEWT Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I was surprised to see Luna come in, but not surprised that she was top of the class. The next class of the day is the first years. As they file in, I notice a very obvious awkwardness between Josh and his friends. I tell the whole class to pair up, except I counted wrong and one student was left without a partner, and a group of three would be an unfair advantage. I look to see who is leftover. A pair of gold eyes find mine. How could I not have guessed. A thought hits the back of my mind. "Why my son?" The question plays over and over in my mind. "Josh will you join me?" He nods, then walks up to the front of the classroom with me. "Josh here was left without a partner, therefore, he will be my partner. The rest of you find seats. You will not be needing wands today." There was a shuffle as people sat down and put away their wands." I wait till all the rukus calms down, then begin again. "We will be doing team building. You and your partner are going to work your way through an obstical course. ' _Obscuro!'_ "There is a sound of shock, as half the class was now sightless. "Blindfolded." And indeed, black bandanas covered their eyes. "The course is full of twists and turns, and closely resembles a maze. Everybody's maze is different. You have one hour. Go."

I point my wand at my own face and quickly blindfold myself. "Ok Josh, what is our terrain?" I hear him shifting behind me. "Forest." I nod, then take a few steps forward. I step on something metal. "Josh what is under my foot?" I hear him shifting again. "Dad, you might want to take off that blindfold." He sounds scared. I take it off and look down. The Ressurection stone lies at my feet. I look ahead just to see myself approaching Voldemort. I crouch behind a tree. "Josh, get down." As he lowers himself to the ground, I feel him shaking. "Dad, why are we here. Why is he here." "The maze is supposed to hit on the guider's fears. Your fear is your biological parents. So it took us to their last day alive. I then see a green light, and my body slumping over. About 2 minutes later, Narcissa claims me dead, they curse me, and I hand there limp. Then Hagrid picks me up crying. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Then I notice something I never noticed before. Ginny comes running up to Hagrid. "Hagrid?" He shakes his head, and Ginny collapses. I approach the castle, holding Josh's hand, to keep him from shaking. The battle breaks out. Molly kills Bellatrix, Josh calms down a little bit. Then it is just me and him. A red light comes from my wand a green from his. A ball of golden fire appears where the two spells meet. His wand goes flying, then he dies. I hear something escape his lips that I never heard. "This is not the last of me Harry Potter." He takes a shuddering breath. "My son knows what to do. Don't you boy?" Then he is gone.

I turn to Josh, who is covering his ears, sweating, and shaking. I wrap my arms around his shaking form, and apparate back to the room. I take him up to my office, seeing there is still half an hour till the mazes all fade, and everybody will be back in the class. I send Fawkes to get Ginny. I try and comfort Josh to the best of my ability. A few minutes later, Ginny comes bursting in. "We did the maze today. We somehow went back to the Battle of Hogwarts, and we saw Voldemort. Voldemort spoke to him, like he knew Josh was there." Ginny nods, then comes over to josh, and wraps her arms around his shaking form. She manages to get him to stop shaking after a few minutes. I glance at the clock. "Stay with Josh." I go back out as the rest of the class appears. "Good job to the Ravenclaws, they had the highest success rate. 30 points. Class dismissed." I go back to my office. "I need to talk to McGonagall. Please come with me." They stand up and follow me to the gargoyle in front of her office. "Cauldron Cakes" The Gargoyle lept aside. We got on the spiral staircase. When we got to the top, I knocked on the door. "You two stay here." I walk in and sit in front of her.

"Ma'am, something strange happened in the ma-" She turns cutting me off completely. "I know Potter. Now In this case and with your scar hurting I feel like you should take Ginny and Jost to 12 Grimmauld Place until after Christmas holidays. While you do that, Kingsley will investigate further, if the situation is safe you may return prior to when I just told you. We can't risk you or your family out and about Potter." I nod, then leave the office. When I open the door josh and Ginny are waiting for me with puzzled looks. "We have to go both of you get a small suitcase and meet me in my muggle clothes."Ten minutes later I apparate us to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher walks in, bowing very low so that his nose touches the floor. "Kreacher has missed Master. Master never came Kreacher kept his mouth shut. Did not say any single word."

I nod. " Ok, Josh, there is a room up there with the name Sirius on the door. You will be staying there. Ginny you can have the blue room by the red room. They have a connecting door so I will take the red one. Kreacher, you may have the room labeled RAB." At this Kreacher started blubbering. I point at the stairs and he headed up to his room. As soon as he was out of earshot I start explaining. They think Death Eaters have found a way to resurrect Voldemort. That is why he was in the maze, and why my scar hurt the other night. According to the Ministry and McGonagall we are to stay here until further notice. Josh I will homeschool you. Ginny your NEWT scores were high enough and you are 17. You are now done with schooling. After it is safe you will be chaser on the Holyhead Harpies." At this, she flings herself into my arms, and kisses me.

Later that night I am telling Josh goodnight. I go in, and he is already asleep. I kiss him on the forehead, then head to Ginny's room. I kiss her goodnight. I then head into my room. I am about to close my eyes when I hear a familiar voice. " Hello Mr. Potter. Nice to see you again."

 **A/N First Cliffhanger of the story. Muahahaha**


	14. Oops

So I haven't written anything in a long time, and y'all should know why. A lot of stuff has been happening recently with my personal life that I haven't had a chance to write... I will have a long new chapter for y'all this week. Lofe has just been sooooo crazy recently.


	15. Farewell my Friends

Hello to all my amazing readers. I have been going through a lot and I can't balance my life and school with my writing. I am handing over the story to the first person to ever review. Magiclaire will continue the story from here. Love Y'all!


End file.
